Never Meant To Be
by RaveOfHorror
Summary: Harry likes Cedric and Cedric likes harry. During the course of the year their love is tested through friends, the Triwizard tournament and other incidents.


Chapter One-The Beginning of a Secret Love

**A/N: Okay so this is my first try at a Harry/Cedric. It's not very good but, I tried. If I get good reviews, I'd probably continue the story. If not then, it'll just be a oneshot.**

Harry Potter is in complete shock. Somehow, he had been chosen as a TriWizard Champion. Everyone thought he'd somehow cheated and put his name in the Goblet. But, that was not the case. He was rather nervous for the fact that Cedric Diggory was now staring across the table at him. But why? Was he angry? Did he too think Harry was a cheater? He just could not concentrate. His thoughts seemed a little jumbled together at this point. Maybe he was just imagining things but, he could swear Cedric gave him a small smile.

He looked back over at Ron, who seemed to be paying him no mind seeing as, he too thought Harry was a cheating attention getter. He looked down at his plate which was still full of food. He looked up but, this time Cedric was deep in conversation with one of his fellow Hufflepuffs. "Harry, this is stupid. You have to talk to him", Hermione said, breaking into his thoughts.

"What?", he muttered, confused with what she meant.

"I said, you have to talk to Ron. It's silly that you'd give up such a friendship for something so menial", Hermione said, rolling her eyes a bit.

"I'm not going to talk to him until he stops being all mental", Harry said, getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. Unbeknownst to him, someone had followed him out of the Great Hall, though that someone waited a moment to avoid suspicion. As He rounded the corner, Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He could swear he heard footsteps. He turned but saw noone. "Am I going mad?", Harry said to himself before continuing out onto the grounds. It was a cool September morning, they had no classes seeing as it was the weekend. Harry sat out by the Black Lake, watching ripples run through the water. He felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned startled by who was standing above him.

"Cedric? What do you want?", Harry asked, in a more bitter voice than he intended.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright Potter. Can I sit down or is this spot taken?", he said, smiling.

"Uh no..Sorry. You can sit down", Harry replied, embarrassed by his cynism.

"So Potter, can I ask you a question?", Cedric asked, his grey eyes burning into Harry's green ones.

"Uh..Sure..I guess..What is it?", Harry said, looking away.

"Did you really put your name in the Goblet?", Cedric asked, almost cautiously. At that point Harry felt like yelling at Cedric but, he doubt that would help his situation.

"No. I did not put my name in the Goblet. I have no idea who did it. I really don't even want to be in the Tournament, I NEVER wanted to be in it in the first place", Harry answered, rather calmly.

"Oh. I see. So you're just the victim here. Well, I guess it would be pointless for me to ask what's wrong seeing as, you've already told me", Cedric said, giving Harry a warm smile. Though he was confused as to why Harry refused to stare him in the eyes let alone his face. At that moment, Cedric began feeling something for Harry that he should definitely not be feeling.

Harry looked up at Cedric and noticed that he was staring at him. "What?", Harry asked, beginning to feel a little warm.

"Nothing, it's just interesting that you won't even look at me when we're talking", Cedric said, grinning slyly. Harry could not hold back any longer. He moved closer to Cedric and pushed his lips against Cedric's. For a second, Cedric kissed him back. Harry quickly realized what he had just done. So, he got up and ran back towards the castle. Cedric sat there stunned at what just happened but truth be told, he was all smiles on the inside. Cedric got up and began to walk slowly toward the castle. When he reached the doors he noticed Ron Weasley staring white as a ghost. Cedric's heart began to beat rapidly. Would he say something? "Hey uh, you're not going to tell anyone what you saw..Right? Weasley?", Cedric asked showing no nervousness as he spoke. Ron just shook his head and walked inside.

Harry could not have felt more scared or nervous in his life. Did he really just KISS Cedric Diggory? What if Cedric told everyone about it? That sort of thing would give everyone else another reason to hate him. He made his way quickly to the Astronomy Tower. There, he would be alone to think about what he was to do about this whole Cedric Kissing thing. He had no idea of how long he had been up there. But, he did know it was almost starting to darken outside. So he decided that it was probably safe for him to venture out again. If he was lucky, he wouldn't run into Cedric. As luck would have it, Cedric happened to be walking in that exact direction.

"Potter! I've been looking everywhere for you. Where'd you go?", Cedric said grabbing him by the arm.

"Look..Cedric..About earlier..I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened", Harry said, looking down at his battered sneakers.

"Potter, it's okay", Cedric said, in a soft voice. He pushed Harry's face up to his, forcing Harry to stare deep within those cloudy grey eyes of his. Harry could feel his heart pounding as it had earlier that day. He didn't know what to say, though what happened next left him even more lost for words. Cedric pressed his lips softly against Harry, just as Harry had done that morning.

Harry grabbed Cedric by the front of his robes pulling him closer. As they continued to kiss, Harry began breathing rather rapidly, loudly. Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry as they lunged themselves into an empty broom closet. Harry began to pull off Cedric's robes in such a manner he thought not possible. Cedric, began unbuttoning his shirt as Harry began moaning. Harry could feel Cedric's tongue passing over his neck and down his chest. How he'd longed for this since the day they had met.

Once fully naked, Cedric turned Harry around and kissed his back roughly, his tongue slithering all the way down his back and then up to his neck once more where he bit and sucked his neck, hard. Harry's moans became louder with each bite and stroke of his tongue. Cedric began panting heavily as he took hold of Harry's body. All he could think of was making love to this boy, the boy he'd thought of since they'd played that first match against eachother the year before. He began to explore Harry's body entirely with his hands, caressing every inch of his thin, fit body. Harry turned to face him and with one last kiss, they dressed and left the broom closet, hoping that noone had heard any part of their feverish lovemaking.


End file.
